The Hale Sisters and the Goblet of Fire
by Victorie Evans
Summary: Lilith,Vyvyan,and Victorie are back at Hogwarts for their fourth year. But things are just getting started as the Triwizard Tournament is being held for the first time in years. Will they be able to survive everything, and handle crushes at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I woke up before everyone that morning. Today was the Quidditch World Cup, and my sisters and I were accompanying the Weasleys to the game. I stumbled across the youngest Weasley's room and over to my small bag, which held my clothing for the trip. I randomly pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before pulling them on and shake Ginny, Lilith, and Vyvyan awake so they can get ready. I light a candle and walk up to Ron's room, needing to wake up Harry and Ron. I knock, to see if they're already awake, when I get no answer, I barge in. The first thing I see is Harry tossing and turning in his bed, drenched in sweat.

"Harry," I whisper loudly, bringing the candle close to his face. He brings his hand up to press on his scar, trying to stop the pain. "Harry!" I repeat, louder, shaking him from his restless slumber. His eyes shoot open, and he automatically reaches for his glasses, placing them on is head.

"Are you alright?" I ask, leaning over him.

"Victorie," He gasps, looking to my face, "bad dream," he answers sitting up on the bed.

"When did you get here?" He asks, not bothering to whisper.

"Late last night with my sisters. You were probably asleep."

I grab a pillow from under harry and wake over to a sleeping Ron. "Wake up!" I yell in his ear before hitting him with the stolen pillow. He snaps awake before pulling the covers up to his chin. "Bloody Hell!"

"Honestly get dressed," Hermione says from the door, "And don't go back to sleep." She looks at me then at the boys before turning and walking down stairs.

"When did she get here?" Harry asks.

"Just now," I answer throwing the pillow back to Harry, Hitting him in the face.

"Ronald! Your mother says breakfast is ready," I say walking out of the room, knowing he'll get ready quicker.

Thirty minutes later after eating and saying goodbye to , our group, which consists of , Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Lilith, Vyvyan, and myself, leave the Burrow and start walking, no one really knowing where we were going.

"Ron, where are we going?" Harry asks, both boys at the back of our group.

"Don't know. Hey Dad! Where are we going?" He yells at , who was leading us through the woods.

"Haven't the foggloot. Keep up!" He back at them, seeing them slow down a bit. Boys.

They run to catch up to us. 'I think dear Lilith fancies someone," I whisper to Vyvyan and Hermione, looking over at my sister, who was flirting wit hone of the twins. My guess was it was Fred, but it might have been George. She was blushing and laughing at his antics.

"Arthur!" A loud voice calls out to us, as waves towards where the voice came from. "It's about time, son!"

"Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start," He answers the man, who is apparently Amos. I turn and playfully glare at he two boys in the back. Ron just yawns at me.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry," He introduces the man. Suddenly a boy jumps down from the large tree, where was standing. He was very handsome.

"This strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" says, looking to the young man and shaking his hand.

"Yes, sir." He says politely, before his father slaps him on the back. Ginny and Hermione give each other these looks, before following and Cedric. I look at Vyvyan, rolling my eyes, making her giggle. Lilith is still in her little world, flirting with Fred, or was it George.

"Merlin's beard!" I hear from behind me. I quickly turn to see talking to Harry. "You must be harry Potter," He says, shaking hands with my best friend.

"Yes, sir," He answers.

"Great, great pleasure!"

"Pleasure to meet you to sir," He says uncertainly, before be slapped on the back, much like Cedric.

We quickly walk up a hill to find an old shoe laying on top of it. Why was there an old mangy shoe in the middle of nowhere? I don't know.

"Yes, It's just over there!" yells, pointing at the old shoe. "Why is he pointing at an old shoe?" I ask Vyvyan.

" Why the bloody hell would I know?" She answers back, apparently not getting enough sleep the night before. Ginny runs up to the shoe, earning a weird look form me.

"Shall we?" asks the group.

"Oh, yeah. We don't want to be late." replies.

"Come on, nearly there now. Get yourself in a good position." He adds. Everyone circles around the old thing, looking at it wearily.

"Why are they standing around that mangy old boot?" Harry asks. You took the words right out of my mouth, dear friend.

"That isn't just any old boot," George says.

"It's a portkey." Fred answers. Grabbing onto the thing like everyone else. That answers my question, I think, before placing a hand on the old object.

"Time to Go!" yells.

"What's a portkey?" Harry asks, looking at the boot.

"Ready? After three. One, two…"

"Harry!" yells, before harry grabs the boot just as yells three. We're suddenly spinning off of the ground, and everything around us blurs. Poor Lilith looks sick to her stomach.

"Let go, kids!" yells at us.

"What?" Hermione screeches, not liking the idea of letting go.

"Let go!" He repeats more forcefully. Harry Lets go first followed by myself. The sensation of falling passes through me before I land on something. "I look down to see I landed on Harry. "Sorry, Harry," I gasp, trying to catch my breath, as the others land on their back around us. Cedric, his father and float down, looking like their running on the air, before landing on their feet, smiles on their faces.

"I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" smiles. We all get up, before walking over the hill to see thousands of tenets set up. And people everywhere.

"Well kids," grins, "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Welcome back. I've decided it's high time that I write some more. Keep your eye out for chapter 3. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2

We parted ways with the Diggorys to find our tent in the middle of all the chaos. quickly guides us through the excited fans and to a tent that looks small on the outside for something that needs to hold ten people.

Fred and George piled on in first followed by Ginny, Hermione and Ron. walked in leaving a skeptical group outside. Vyvyan just shrugged and stomped in, pulling a confused Lilith in behind her. I looked over to Harry who cautiously and curiously walked over to the tent entrance and pulled back the flap. Inside was massive, with plenty of space for everyone.

"Girls, choose a bunk and unpack," commanded, putting his pack down on one of the many plush chairs scattered around the tent.

"Ron, get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry."

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!" The twins said simultaneously.

"Feet off the table!" yells, turning away as the y take their feet off.

"Feet off the Table!" They also say in sync, putting their feet back on the table.

Harry stares around, amazed at the tent and whispers, "I love magic."

I snort sarcastically," If I could, I'd have magic's baby."

We all quickly get settled in before heading to the arena, which towers over our heads. Many witches and wizards from world wide were gathered there, dressed in many colorful clothing items.

"Blimey, dad. How far up are we?" Ron asks, amazement shining in his eyes.

"Well put it this way," A harsh voice drawls. We look over to Malfoy and his father sneering at us.

"If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself" Malfoy brags.

"Don't boast Draco," His father commands, hitting him in the stomach with his cane, seeming like he was actually parenting until he adds, "There's no need with these people."

I growl at my dear cousins before Harry pulls me away. Lucius Brings his cane up and snags Harry jacket wit hit. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you?" He tells Harry sarcastically. "While you can, "He adds, freaking me out. Our group quickly makes our way to our seats, so far up, I'm terrified. I'm very good with heights, but I usually can manage. Fred and George start…being Fred and George. Suddenly green and white whoosh past ours ears.

"It's the Irish! There's Troy!" Fred yells, pointing at one of the members on the team.

"And Mullet!"

"And Moran!"

The twins kept naming off the team, stoked. They flew up into the sky, before fireworks went off, and a giant leprechaun started dancing in the sky, I kid you not. Many in the stands stared to chant for the team, until the Bulgarians flew into the arena.

"Who's that?"  
>Ginny asks, pointing to one of the Bulgarians doing stunts on his broomstick (AN: giggle).<p>

"That, sis, is the best seeker in the world," Fred answers, as if everyone should have known that. I guess I'm not everyone. The audience started chanting his name, Krum. We started cheering with them, excited.

"Good evening!" The minister's voice yelled, overcoming all of the cheers. "As Minister for Magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match…Begin!" He yelled, and everyone started to cheer again, happy the match finally started.

The match ended well into the night, and Ireland had defeated Bulgaria, even though Krum had caught the snitch. With all of the excitement, no one could go to sleep.

"There's no one like Krum," Ron states, upset Bulgaria lost, therefore making him owe me a Galleon.

"Krum?" George asks.

"Dumb Krum?" Fred asks.

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the winds," Ron continues, as his brothers mock him, by flapping their arms like a bird.

"He's more than an athlete."

"Dumb Krum," Fred repeats.

"He's an artist!" Ron finishes a gleam in his eye.

"I think you're in love, Ron," Ginny giggles.

"Shut up!"

"Viktor I love you. Viktor I do. When we're apart my heart beats only for you," The boys sing to poor Ron, sending Lilith, Vyvyan and Myself into fits of giggles.

Screams could be heard outside, and a horrible feeling settled in my stomach. I think I turned green, because Lilith looked at me, worry filling her green eyes.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred states, looking to the commotion.

"Are you alright, Victorie?" Lilith asks me. I moan and shake my head no, fisting my hands into my black hair. "Stop! Stop it!" I yell simultaneously with . Everyone quickly looks at me before turning their attention to .

"It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here. Now!" He adds, ushering Ginny out. Harry leads the way out of the tent in into the chaos, not welcomed unlike earlier today.

"Get out! It's the Death Eaters!" someone yelled, making me pale and cling on to some ones arms. I look over at my sisters to see them huddling by the twins.

"Get back to the portkey everyone, and stick together." loudly commands. "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility. GO!"

"Harry!" Hermione yells, looking over at the boy who was just standing in the chaos. He runs over to Hermione and me, and we take off. These men in skull like masks and black cloaks were parading around; setting fire to tents that surrounded us, basking in the turmoil.

Harry was some how separated from our group, and I panicked. "Harry!" I screech, running away from the others to look for him in the panicked crowds. "Harry!" I scream again, catching his attentions, before I'm swept away in the crowds.

"Harry! Harry!" I repeat, my voice growing hoarse. I watch him run between the tents, trying to get to me, and hide from the Death Eaters at the same time. He escapes my vision and I run after him, pushing through the masses of people only to find him falling down. He tries to get up, but is kicked back down in the head, by someone trying the get away from the madness. He doesn't try to get up again, scaring me as I run to his body.

"Harry!" I yell in his ear, putting my ear on his chest, to make sure he was alive. I calmed down when I realized he was knocked unconscious. Someone pushes my down, and I fall one Harry, only to be kicked in the head too, and my world going black.


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to put this chapter up today too. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

When I can to, I was on top of a still unconscious Harry. I blushed and rolled off of him, my head still in pain from being kicked. Suddenly a voice shouted, "Morsmerdre!" and a Giant skull with a snake coming out of its mouth filled the black sky. Harry twitched, and I looked over to him, only to see him sit up, in pain.

Harry looked over to his left, and I followed his eyes to a man in a black trench coat, staring back at us. He started to walk over to us, wand in hand. Harry got up, pulling me up to and we ran through the smoking tents. Ron's voice cut through the air, yelling Harry's name. Vyvyan's voice followed, yelling for me. The man stop his advances and ran out of sight, just as Ron, Hermione, and my sisters appeared behind us, hugging us ,and saying that they were looking for us. "What is that?" Ron asks, looking at the thing in the sky. Harry grabbed his scar in pain, as he finally looked at the thing in the sky; I grab his arm, looking over him worriedly. Men surrounded us and yelled simultaneously, "Stupefy!" Hermione and I pulled the group down as fast as we can, before the spells met above where we were standing a moment ago.

"Stop!" yelled, running over to us. "That's my Son!" He added, pushing through to us. "Are you alright?" He asked us.

"We came back for Harry and Victorie," Vyvyan stated.

"Which of you conjured it?" Barty Crouch asked us, his wand in our faces.

"Crouch, you couldn't possi-" started.

"Do not lie!" Crouch yelled cutting off , still waving his wand in our faces. (Heh. That's very dirty.)

"You've been discovered at the scene of the crime," He continued before Lilith asked, "Crime?"

"Barty, they're just kids."

"What crime?" Lilith asks again.

"It's the Dark Mark. It's His mark," Hermione whispers to my sister, realization finding its way to our faces.

"Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they? His followers?" Harry asks the men.

nods.

"Follow me," commands before Harry says, "There was man, before." HE points over to where the figure used to be standing, "There!"

"All of you, this way1" commands, going in the direction Harry said.

"A man Harry? Who?" asks. Harry turns to us. "I don't know. I didn't see his face. Did you Victorie?" He asks me. I shake my head, feeling sick about the whole situation. The world felt fuzzy and everything was spinning.

"We need to go before Victorie gets worse," Lilith says, grabbing me by the shoulders to keep me from swaying. We left quickly, and I was taken to the bed at the Burrow, safe and somewhat sound.

We were in the train heading to Hogwarts, looking over the newspaper, The Daily Prophet, when the sweets Trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley, Dears?" The kind old lady pushing the trolley asked us.

"A packet of Drooble's… and a Licorice Wand," Ron requests, standing up and taking out some money. "On second thought, just the Drooble's."

"It's all right, I'll get it, don't worry," Harry says to his best friend, standing up next to him.

"Just the Drooble's, thanks."

"Two Pumpkin Pasties, please," I voice said, coming up to our compartment. It was Cho Chang and he r flock from Ravenclaw, a year above us. Harry looked over at her, and gave her these puppy dog eyes, which she shyly returned. I grew angry. I thought he liked me. "Thank you," She says, before giggling away with her friends. I glared at her back as Harry walked back to sit down, I bought a chocolate frog for my sisters and I before returning, still glaring at the way Cho went.

"This is horrible," Hermione says, reading the Daily Prophet still. "How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Was there any security or…?" Hermione trails off.

"Loads, according to Dad. That's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses." Ron answers his mouth full.

Harry starts to scratch at his scar. "It's hurting again, your scar?" Hermione asks, concerned.

"I'm fine," He answers, not in the mood for it.

"You know dad will want to hear about this, what we saw at the World Cup, and the dream," I say to Harry, referring to Sirius. He doesn't reply and just stares out the window, angering me further. He then pulls out ink, a quill, and parchment and writes to my father about what's been happening. He gives the letter to Hedwig and lets her out of the window.

In no time, we arrive at Hogwarts. We are surprised by the arrival of a carriage pulled by Pegasus and a giant ship coming out of the Black Lake.

We're ushered into the Great Hall where Dumbledore makes an announcement.

"This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well."

Filch comes running in and runs up to Dumbledore. "You see Hogwarts has been chosen… Yes, what is it?" They whisper to each other before Filch runs out again as Dumbledore begins again, "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament." At this I lost all color in my face. This could only mean bad news for our group. I stop listening, lost in my own thoughts until the doors opened again to reveal girls in Beauxbatons Academy uniform, making the guys drop down, drooling left to right. Behind them was a giant woman, and she most definitely had giant in her blood. When they reached the front two girls started to dance, and when they were finished, the Boys went wild, disgusting my sister and me. Dumbledore introduces Drumstrang, and the Doors fly open again with men beating staffs on the floor to a beat. Each time the staffs hit the floor, sparks bounced up. They drop the staffs, and started doing acrobatic moves that were very impressive. Two more men entered and Ron's jaw dropped. "Oh, it's Krum!" He loudly whispers to us as they pass by us. The headmasters greet each other wit ha warm hug, before the feast starts. When we are done eating, they bring in the massive structure, and Dumbledore stands next to it, demanding our attention. "I'd like to say a few words." Dumbledore puts his hand on the massive thing, before looking back at us. "Eternal Glory," He states. "That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Dumbledore then ask Barty Crouch to come up. The ceiling starts to go crazy with lightning everywhere, scaring everyone. A man appears and stops the enchanted ceiling from doing anything else. He's introduced as Professor Moody, our new DADA teacher. He takes a drink of a mysterious flask. And Seamus asks what we think it is. "I don't know, but I don't think its pumpkin juice," Harry replies, looking at the terrifying man. finally comes up and tells us the new rule: no student under seventeen is allowed to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, which starts up most students. Dumbledore quickly silences us, and reveals the most beautiful goblet under the structure with his wand. The goblet itself was kind of plain, but the blue fire it held was fro ma dream, and I was mesmerized. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves into the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back." Dumbledore states, glancing across the Great Hall at everyone. "As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."


	4. Chapter 4

I felt I needed to get a chapter up today, so enjoy!

Wayfinder2411: I'll kill you off if you keep asking! Love you!

Chapter 4

We soon found ourselves in DADA the next day, and I won't lie, I was looking forward to this year's new professor. I sat down next to Hermione, wanting to catch up on a few things with her. Lilith and Vyvyan were huddle together, giggling about something or other; I think Vyvyan was making fun of Lilith's crush. Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other, as always, in the front of the classroom.

Moody stood up front, waiting for us to file in. When we were all seated, he utters, "Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror," he turns to the board and writes his name on it. "Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end." he continues, glaring at us around the room. "Any questions?" He asks. No one spoke up, Moody's eyes sweeping across the room. "When it comes to the Dark arts, I believe in a practical approach." He goes on. "But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three, sir," Hermione immediately answers.

Moody, nods in acknowledgement, before further asking, "And they are so named?"

"Because the yare unforgivable." Hermione says. Well, someone hand that girl a medal, think sarcastically. "The use of any one of them will-" She's then cut off by Moody, "Will earn a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct." He quickly writes something on the board and turns back to us. "The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared." He goes back to his trusty old board, and writes more stuff down. "You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!" Moody yells not missing a beat, or turning around to face us, amazing the class, and scaring us simultaneously. We turn back to look at Seamus, who whispers, "No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head." Moody turns around, and throws his chalk at Seamus, who barely misses it by ducking. "And Hear across classrooms! So which curse shall we see first?" He looks down at Ron and yells, "Weasley!" scaring the poor boy.

"Yes?" he asks in barely a whisper.

"Stand." Ron quickly stands up, a frightened look in his eye.

"Give us a curse." Moody whispers, almost kindly.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse."

"Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago." Moody replies, still in a whisper.

"Perhaps this will show you why." Moody walks back to his own desk and takes a spider out of a glass jar. He uses Engorgio on it to make it grow in size before turning back to us.

"Imperio!" the spider is floated over to Neville's desk and then jumps over on Crabbe's face. "Don't worry. It's completely harmless. He hovers the spider over Ron's head, freaking him out.

"If she bites, she lethal," Moody laughs, the spider still over Ron's head, before it's drop on his face. "What are you laughing at?" Moody asks Malfoy before flinging the spider to his face with a flick of his wand.

"Talented, isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?" he flicks the spider over to the open window, before moving her above a jar of water. "Drown herself?"

He slowly brings the spider to his hand, before looking back at us.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse." he explains.

"But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars?" Moody finishes, and asks for another curse. We were all shocked when Neville raises his hand. Moody calls on him and Neville stands. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology."

Neville nods slightly before whisperings, "There's the, um, The Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct, correct. Come, come," Moody replies, excitedly. He sets the spider down saying, "The torture curse. Crucio!" The spider starts; well if can only be described as screaming. Neville pales, and starts to look sick.

"Stop it!" I yell. "Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" Lilith adds.

Moody walks over to my sister and put the spider down. "Perhaps you could give the last curse, Miss Hale." She shakes her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"No? Avada Kedavra!" a green light shoots out of his wand, and hits the spider, instantly killing it.

"The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it, and he's sitting in this room." Moody tells the class, looking at Harry with unreadable eyes, sending shivers down my spine. He walks up to Harry, and takes out his flask, downing it. "Class dismissed."

I all but run for the door, wanting to get away from the feeling I was getting in that room.

"Brilliant, isn't he?" Ron says behind me to Harry. "Completely demented, of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with, but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in the eye."

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable," Vyvyan says, turning around to glare a Ron.

"To perform them in a classroom…I mean, did you see Neville's face?" Hermione took over for Vyv. Harry whacks Hermione in the elbow as we pass Neville, getting her attention.

"Neville?" Lilith asks, before Moody comes down the stairs to us.

"Son?" Moody asks, grabbing his shoulder. "You all right? Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something."

Neville follows Moody back up the stairs, and when they're both gone I add, "Because a lovely cup of tea solves everything!" earning a glare from Hermione and Lilith before we slowly make our way to our other classes for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple of days past, and I found myself outside in the rain with my sisters.

"We're gonna be late!" I yell at them, giggling as we run for shelter in the room that held the Goblet of Fire. We enter, to find stands on the walls and a blue ring surrounding the goblet. Many students, mostly boys, we putting their names in the flames, every time that happened, people clapped, for their bravery, I guess.

"Fred told me that he and George were working on an aging potion," Lilith tells Vyvyan and me as I spot Hermione, who waves us over. "Do you think it will really work?" Lilith asks us.

"I can tell you right now, without using me weird futuristic powers to tell you it will fail," I answer, sitting next to Hermione, who was studying.

"Come on Cedric! Put it in!" Some boys say, pushing Cedric in the circle. He steps up to the Goblet and drops his name in, before leaving with his rowdy friends. I to spot Harry and Ron standing by the door, clapping. They were looking at the goblet, speaking to each other and heading this way, before Fred and George come in screaming  
>"Yes!" at the top of their lungs. Everyone claps fore them as the stop in front of us.<p>

"Well, lads, we've done it," George says.

"Cooked it up just this morning," Fred adds, winking at Lilith, who blushes.

"It's not going to work," Hermione and I say simultaneously in a sing- song voice, almost like we rehearsed it…

"Oh, yeah?"

"And why is that?"

"You see this? It's an age line," Hermione starts, pointing to the blue circle. "Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred asks.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion," I rant.

"But that's why it's so brilliant."

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted."

They stand up and start shaking the potion.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up," They say together before drinking the potion and jumping over the aging line. Everyone surrounding the line cheers, until both twins a thrown out of the aging line.

When the two boys get up, the have white have and beards. I smirk in their direction. They start fighting, and rolling around, trying to kill each other. Hermione scoffs, and opens her book again, as Lilith looks worriedly over at the twins.

"You need to keep your boyfriend on a leash," Vyvyan tells her over the chanting students.

"Yeah, I do…Hey! I-I don't have a b-boyfriend!" Lilith tries to cover up her blunder, and blushes a bright red as we giggle at her.

"I knew you two were gonna get together!" I exclaim, slapping her on the back, making her blush even more. Everyone quiets down, except for the twins, as Krum walks in the room. He walks to the goblet with a determined look on his face, and places his name in the fire. As he does this, he looks over to Hermione, and she smile slightly, before he walks out.

"What was that Hermione?" I ask, as we enter the common room, before dinner.

"What was what?" she asks, confused.

"Do you like Krum?" Vyvyan asks bluntly, elaborating on my question.

"Oh, um, I don't know…"

"How do you not know your feelings for someone?" I ask in disbelief.

"The same way you don't know about how you feel wit Harry," She replies with a smirk.

"I know how I feel about him," I retort, walking down a flight of stairs, before stopping in front of the Great Hall. "I just don't know how he feels about me."

I walk into the Great Hall, where everyone is buzzing with excitement. Tonight we find out who our champions are. The goblet was in the middle of everyone, as we tried to find a place to sit.

"Sit down, please." Dumbledore asks, before everyone finds a place to sit. We're sitting with Ron and Harry, except for Lilith, who is sitting next to Fred a person or two down.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The champion selection," Dumbledore announces. Everyone quietly and nervously waits for the selection to be made as the blue fire suddenly turns red and a piece of paper comes out, landing in Dumbledore's hand before turning blue again. Dumbledore quickly reads it before raising his head.

"The Drumstrang champion is Viktor Krum."

Drumstrang goes wild and Krum stands up and walks out to the room where the champions are to meet. The fire turns red again a spits out another piece of parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore announces.

She stands, and I swear Ron nearly faints as she walks up to Dumbledore before heading to the same place as Krum.

Finally, the last name flies out, and Dumbledore reads out loud, "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory." The Hufflepuffs went wild as he smiled and walked up to Dumbledore, before also leaving the room.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore gestures to the thing sitting on his podium, and the cover flies off, revealing a beautiful trophy. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Snape walk towards the Goblet of Fire, and I turn to look at it.

The fire was flying everywhere, and it turned red again, signaling another champion. A horrible feeling washed over me as the name flew out of the magnificent fire and into Dumbledore's hand. "Harry Potter," He whispers, before looking around the Great Hall.

"Harry Potter?" He questions loudly. Everyone stares at Harry as I grab his hand to comfort, him or me, I don't know.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore repeats louder.

"Go on Harry," Hermione whispers. He just sits in shock, I squeeze his hand tighter.

"Harry, for goodness sake." Hermione shake him, and he lets go of my hand and stands up, slowly walking to Dumbledore. He hands Harry his name and Harry walks to where the champions are. We are dismissed and I quickly had back to the Dorms, not even waiting for anyone else, still in shock.

Vyvyan, Lilith, Fred, and consequently George all hovered around me, trying to get a response. It wasn't until Vyvyan says, "I eloping with Draco, and we're going to move to the Bahamas." that I even say anything.

"Why in the bloody hell would you do that, move to Canada, it is much better," I finally say, attempting to smile. Hermione and Ron were quietly arguing in the corner during my mental breakdown, so I turn to them and say, "Please stop fighting like an old married couple, I'm trying to plan out Vyvyan's elopement to Malfoy."

Hermione giggles and Ron gets a look of horror on his face, sending everyone else into fits of laughter.

The portrait opens to reveal Harry, and we fall silent. I stand up and run to him, hugging him wit hall of my might, like just standing there could help him. I let go of him, and look into his eyes, seeing the weariness in them.

"Go to bed, Harry. You need the sleep," I whisper, brushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes.

"As a matter of fact, we all need to get to bed. Come, on. Say good night to your boyfriend Lilith." I say, as everyone but Lilith and Fred decide to go to bed.

They hug, and she pecks his lips before rushing up with us to get to bed. This year is going to be a long year, I feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Saturday night, weeks after the night the Champions were chosen. Harry had gotten a letter from my dad saying he wanted to meet us in the common room a one in the morning. I was sitting on the couch looking over the Daily Prophet with disgust. The fire was keeping me warm, as were my flannel pajama bottoms. Harry comes down the stairs and looks over at me reading this filth. He takes it out of my hands and throws it in the fire, much to my delight.

The fire starts _psst_ing at us, turning our heads to it. Harry walks over to it, and I lean closer to it, only to be scared by my father's face appearing in the fire. I yelp and Harry shushes me before asking, "Sirius. How-?"

Dad cuts him off by saying, "I don't have much time, so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No!" Harry answers a little too loudly; earning shushes from both Sirius and me.

"I had to ask. Now tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort. But ho was the third man?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't hear a name?" Dad asks.

"No. Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important."

"And what was that?" I ask, as curious as my father.

"He wanted…me. I don't know why. But he was gonna use this man to get to me. But, I mean it was only a dream, right?"

"Yes. It's just a dream. Look Harry, the Death Eaters at the World Cup, your name rising from the goblet, these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"What are you saying, dad?" I ask.

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff? He was a death Eater. And no one, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there's Barty Crouch. Heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban."

Harry looks to the stairs, hearing something.

"You think one of them put Harry's name in the Goblet?" I ask while Harry turns back to us.

"I haven't a clue who put his name in that goblet, but whoever did it is no friend to you. People die in this Tournament."

"I'm not ready for this."

"You don't have a choice."

A noise comes from the stairs again, and we both turn to look over. A shadow was coming down the stairs.

"Someone's coming," I whisper.

"Keep your friends close, Harry, Victorie." Dad tells us before disappearing.

"Harry I have an idea," I whisper quickly.

"What?"

"Close you eyes, now!"

Harry quickly closes his eyes and I press my lips against his, just in time to see Ron appear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who were you talking to?" He asks us, after we separate, and he recovers from shock.

"I was talking toVictorie," Harry says, gesturing towards me.

"No, I heard voices deeper than hers."

"Maybe you're imagining things. Wouldn't be the first time." Harry answers, his voice a little harsh.

"You're probably just practicing for your next interview, I expect. And you're helping him." He says, turning back up the stairs and going back to bed. Harry watches the staircase for a moment before going back to the fireplace. When he sees that Sirius is gone, he turns to me.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he asks me.

"I just thought you would want an alibi for being down here with me, alone might I add," I reply, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, not showing that I've wanted to do that since third year.

"Oh, well, um, thank you, Victorie," He bashfully replies.

"Any time. Good night Harry." I say, walking up the stairs before he can say anything else.

A few days passed after the incident in the common room, and Harry and I were sitting by the Black Lake with Neville, who was studying plants in the lake.

"Amazing," Neville breathes. "Amazing!"

"Neville, you're doing it again," Harry says, taking out a book.

"Oh, right, sorry."

They start talking about the book, and I zone out for a moment, before I hear Hermione's voice. Harry stands, and I look at Hermione and Ginny, waving slightly. They smile and wave at me before Hermione looks at Ron, gives her this look before she steps up.

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you," She tells Harry.

"Is that right? Well, you—What?"

Hermione goes back to Ron and they argue in whispers, before she comes back over to Harry.

"Dean was told by Parvati that… please don't make me say it again. Hagrid's looking for you."

"Well you can tell Ronald-"

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione yells, before grabbing Ginny and leaving, Ron leaving right behind them.

"Go see what Hagrid wants," I say, grabbing Harry's attention.

"What about you?"

"Just go, I'll be in the Common Room," I say, before getting up and walking back to the castle.

"I find Vyvyan Sitting in the corner with George, playing Wizard's Chess and Lilith and Fred are on the couch, laughing over something. Lilith spots me and asks me to come over. I drag myself over there and fall onto the chair next to the lovebirds.

"So I heard from our loving brother that you and Harry are together," George says, walking over to us with Vyvyan.

"What!" I scream. I sit up immediately, disbelief written all over my face.

"We are not together!"

"Ron saw you two supposedly snogging," Fred adds, making obscene gestures.

"It was just a kiss. We heard someone coming down the stairs, and we needed to look like we were doing something other than talk to dad, so I kissed him! Not that it was bad, I mean I quite enjoyed it, but we're not together!" I rambled on, not making any sense, before I stop to take a breath.

"I told you she likes him," Lilith says to Fred. "You owe me something."

"Hmm? Later," He replies, making me gag at them. Vyvyan smacks them both upside the head, before smirking at me, while they glare at her. I look out the window to see it's dark.

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay down here too long," I yawn, heading for the girls' dorm. I shower and brush my teeth, before putting on my pajamas. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day, after classes, I walk with Harry outside. He said he needed to find Cedric before the First task, and decided now was the best time. We pass some Slytherins with buttons that say, "Cedric Diggory" and change to "Potter Stinks" if they press it. It was horrible. I glare at the passing Slytherins, who snicker at Harry, pressing their buttons.

Harry ignores them and walks up to Cedric. "Hey look at the badge, Potter!" One of his friends yells, as Cedric sits up.

"Can I have a word?" Harry asks politely.

"All right," He says, standing up. I follow them, glaring at Cedric's friends, before turning around.

"Dragons, that's the first task," Harry tells him when he feels their far away from anyone. "They've got one for each of us."

"Are you serious?" He asks in disbelief. Harry nods.

"And, um, Fleur and Krum, do they-?"

"Yes." Harry answers.

"Come on, Ced, Leave him." O ne of his friends yells at them.

Harry and I start to walk away, before Cedric grabs his shoulder.

"Hey, listen. About the badges. I've asked them not to wear them, but-"

"Don't worry about it." Harry interrupts, walking away, with me trailing behind.

Harry spots Ron and Storms after him.

"You're a right foul git, you know that?" Harry growls.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, stay away from me."

"Fine"

"Harry! That's your best friend, why would you say that to him?" I ask him, as people whisper about him, though loud enough so we can hear. Harry ignores me and walks off.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Malfoy's voice asks, cutting through the air.

"My father and I have a bet, you see." He continues, up in a tree. Poor tree.

"I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament."

He jumps out of the tree and walks up to us. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy." Harry explodes, stalking up to Malfoy, pushing him.

"He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic."

Harry walks away, back towards me.

"Pathetic?" Malfoy ask, grabbing his wand.

"Oh, no, you don't sonny!" Professor Moody yells at the blonde, turning him into a ferret. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!"

I start laughing, wishing I thought of that. Harry turns around and sees Malfoy, before he starts laughing.

"You stinking, cowardly, scrummy…" He starts spitting out, making the ferret fly up and down.

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall yells, running across the courtyard. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching," Moody growls.

"Is that a—? Is that a Student?"

"Technically, it's a ferret." Moody then stuffs Malfoy down Crabbe's pants. Goyle Grabs Crabbe and reaches down in his pants in an attempt to get Malfoy, sending me into fits of laughter. He then pulls his hand back, holding it, a little blood rolling down his finger.

Moody looks back at us, and winks. Soon, Malfoy comes down Crabbe's pant leg and McGonagall turns him back into a boy.

"My father will hear about this!" He yells, looking disgruntled.

"Is that a threat?" He asks, running after the Slytherin boy.

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall yells.

"Is that a threat?"

"Professor!"

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair!" He yells at the blonde, who runs away.

"Alastor, Alastor. We never use transfiguration a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that."

"He might have mentioned it."

"Well, you will do well to remember it." McGonagall then shoos the on-lookers, as Moody makes a face at her.

"You. Come with me." He tells Harry.

"I'll meet you in the Common Room, Harry. Go on." I whisper in his ear, before leaving, only to turn and watch him disappear.

Soon the day for the First task arrived, and I was just as nervous as if I were one of the champions. I t didn't help that the twins, both sets, were going around asking people to place bets on the champions. I glared at them, and head down to the Champions' tent.

I stop outside at one of the openings and _psst_ to the figure next to me.

"Harry is that you?" I ask

"Yeah," the figure answers, his voice sounding nervous.

"How are you feeling?"

He doesn't answer me so I keep on going, repeating what Hermione told me to tell Harry. "The Key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to-"

"Battle a dragon," Harry cuts me off with. I tear up a little and rush in, hugging him. I look in his eyes and he leans forwards, as if to kiss me again. He's stopped by a bright flash, and we look over to see Rita Skeeter, mumbling something about young love.

"How…stirring," She thinks. "If everything goes unfortunately today you two may even make the front page."

"You have no business here," An accented voice says behind Skeeter. She turns to face Krum.

"This tent is for champions and friends."

"No matter. We've got what we wanted." Skeeter then leaves, and Dumbledore comes in.

"Good day, champions. Gather round, please." Everyone forms a circle around him.

"Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only four of you can full appreciate." He looks over at me and asks, "What are you doing here, Miss Hale?"

"Sorry, I'll just go," I whisper, looking at Harry one last time, before leaving the tent, and going up to the stands. As I walk to the Stands it hits me. That picture I drew last year of Harry and the dragon, that picture was of today! Why didn't I see this earlier! I ran to my sisters, telling them what I realized. I watched as they paled and looked to the arena. It was time for the first champion to battle their dragon.

I didn't much attention to any of the other champions, but when it was Harry's turn; my attention was full on him. He looks around, and spots his objective, the Golden egg. The dragon then comes out after him, as he steps towards the egg. He is flung into some rocks, before the dragon tries to scorch him. I try turn myself away as harry is flung around some more, but I can't seem to look away. He gets up and runs, the dragon spewing more fire at him.

"Your wand, Harry! Your wand!" Hermione finally yells at him. "He's not going to hear you!" I yell at her.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry yells, swishing his wand around. He gets behind a rock, the same one from the picture, just as the dragon spews more fire at him, only hitting the rock. He then jumps on his broom, as the dragon is still trying to burn him, and Harry flies away. He flies out of the arena, and the dragon breaks its chains and follows, heading towards the castle. Everything's silent, except for a few roars. The new hear nothing, and I think the worst, tears rolling down my face. When Harry, on a smoking broom, appears out of no where. He flies over to the egg, and snatches it. The crowd goes wild.

Back in the Common Room, we celebrate. Harry passes the egg around the cheering room, as I try to wipe away a few tears from earlier. Fred and George put Harry on their shoulders talking about how they knew he wouldn't die.

"Go on, Harry. What's the clue?" Dean asks, as soon as the room is quiet, handing the egg back to him.

"Who want me to open it?" Harry asks. The room cheers and he asks again, getting a better response. He then does open it and a loud screeching sound emits from the egg. Harry's dropped by Fred and George who grabs their ears, like everyone else in the room, and Harry struggles to shut it.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asks when Harry does shut the egg.

"All right, everyone! Go back to your knitting. This is going to be uncomfortable enough without you nosy sods listening in." George says, clearing the room out.

Harry and Ron star t to quietly talking to each other. They make up and everything seems all fit as a fiddle between them.

"Boys," Hermione whisper to us, shaking her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I thought you should know this is the longest chapter yet! It's to make up for me not being here tomorrow! Please enjoy!

Chapter 8

We were in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, when the Patil twins passed us, greeting Harry, and Harry only. I glared at their backs as they passed. Lilith and Fred were sitting with Vyvyan, George, and Lee Jordan, a friend of Fred and George.

Harry watches the Patil twins pass, making me move my glare from the twins to him. I watch him look over to Cho, Making me glare at the beautiful Ravenclaw girl.

She turns to look at Harry, Who smiles, spitting out his drink on his lap, consequently. I think he deserved it.

"Look at this!" Hermione voice shouts, slamming the Daily Prophet down on the table, grabbing Harry's and my attention. "I can't believe it! She's done it again!"

"Who's done what?" I ask, grabbing the paper from Hermione, reading the article out loud.

"'Miss Black, daughter of the mass murderer, Sirius Black, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum.'" My voice gains malice after each sentence I read. I look up from the article for a moment, "Eww! He's revolting! I'm sorry, but he is!" I turn my attention back to the horrible article.

"'No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow.' Okay. One: How does she know I'm Sirius's daughter? Two: I would never, in all of my years, go for Viktor Krum! That's disgusting! And three: Why the Bloody Hell does she know about my father!" I seethe, glaring at the newspaper with hatred. A boy walks over to Ron with a big package.

"Parcel for you, ," He says, handing Ron the box.

"Ah, thank you, Nigel."

Little Nigel stands there, looking at Harry with round eyes. Hermione nods to him, and Ron turns back to him whispering, "Not now, Nigel. Later. Go on."

The small boy complies, walking away from the table, disappointment washing over his facial features. Hermione glares at Ron, which he ignores, opening the package. He finally stops opening the package and says, "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph. Oh, look, mum's sent me something!"

Ron opens the package even more, and rips off the top, revealing the most ghastly set of dress robes I've ever seen. Ron pulls them out, a look of confusion on his face as he stands and inspects them. "Mum sent me a dress."

"Well it does match your eyes," I reply coolly.

"Does it come wit ha bonnet?" Harry asks, pulling one out of the box, and raising it to the level of Ron's chin.

"Nose down, Harry." He walks over to his sister with the robes, "Ginny these must be for you."

She looks at the old robes in disgust replying, "I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly."

Hermione and I start to laugh at Ron, realizing what they're for. "What are you two on about?" he asks us, turning back to the group.

"They're not for Ginny," I laugh.

"They're for _you_," Hermione adds, making his older brothers almost fall on the floor in fits of laughter, as well as everyone at the table.

"Dress robes," She explains, laughing.

"Dress robes? For what?"

"The Yule Ball," McGonagall starts, "has been tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception." McGonagall explains to us. "On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of _well-mannered_ frivolity." She continues, emphasizing her words.

"As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost a dance."

The girls in the room, not excluding me, got all excited. I saw half of the boys' faces fill with dread at the word dance, most groaned and slumped down, trying to hide from the idea of a dance.

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries." McGonagall explains. Dear lord, how old is this school! I think to myself.

"I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

I see George lean over to Fred and tell him to say that five times fast. They sit there and attempt it as McGonagall goes on, "Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

I must not be a girl, because I'm pretty sure I don't have a freaking bird in me.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance." McGonagall continues, looking over at the other side of the room, to the boys. "."

"Yes?" Ron asks with a funny look on his face.

"Will you join me please?" she asks, pulling him up, while Harry smiles, and pushes him forward. They walk into the center of the room before McGonagall says, "Now place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?" He asks, a horrified look settling on his features.

"My waist." She repeats, as the catcalls begin, mainly from his own brothers, and me, of course. "Extend your arm. , if you please."

Filch starts the music and McGonagall and Ron start to awkwardly dancing, McGonagall counting the steps out loud for him.

"Everybody come together!" McGonagall commands. All of the girls get up and start for the center of the room. "Boys, on your feet!" She commands the boys, who didn't move an inch.

Finally, only Neville stands up, and is pounced on by a dozen of eager girls. I look over to the boys and smirk, "Afraid of some girls?"

None replied, or budged and inch.

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" Harry asks Ron, with me trailing behind, trying to find my sisters. "How are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

Both boys stop in front of a group of Ravenclaw girls. They smile at them awkwardly before walking awkwardly away from the girls, me laughing, and trailing behind them once more.

"Blimey, Harry. You've slayed dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?" Ron whispers to Harry, as if I'm not there. "I think I'd take the dragon right now." Harry replies with.

"Harry, I hope you know how horrible that sounds," I murmur, rolling my eyes at their antics. "You two hopeless oafs do know you don't have to go after the most popular girls, right? There are other, sweeter, kinder girls than them."

The boys ignored me as they looked at all of the beautiful girls, most likely out of their league, and taken. I snorted and went down to the lake, still looking for my sisters.

When I reach the Black Lake, I don't find my sisters, but Hermione. I plop down right next to her. "Hello, Hermione," I greet, sighing.

"Hello, Torie. How are you?"

"Just peachy, yourself?" I ask, taking out one of my favorite muggle books _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. I look up to Hermione when she doesn't answer me, only to find her staring at Krum, who was staring back. I look to my right to find Harry sitting next to me. "When did you get here?" I ask, ignoring the fan girl squeals. He doesn't answer, and just looks down at the gaggles of girls following Krum.

"I enjoy your misery," I say out of the blue, watching the hopeless faces of Ron and Harry.

"Oh yeah, Well who's your date, then?" Ron asks me, turning away from the bunches of females to face me. I blush, and turn back to my book.

"That's none of your business, Ronald."

We were in the Great Hall for study hall, Snape watching us. We were supposed to be completing our assignments silently. I had been ignoring the boys over the past few days. I was done putting up with their failed attempts at asking a girl out. I decided to stick with my sisters, but they wanted to sit by Fred and George, and consequently, the two boys was ignoring.

"This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Ron whispers, just a Snape passes by us. He pushes Ron's head back into his book. "Well, us and Neville."

"Yeah, but then again, he can take himself," Harry jokes.

I finish writing up my potions essay, and look it over real quick, while saying, "It might interest you to know that Neville's already got a date."

"Who, you?" Ron stupidly asks. I flush angrily.

"No, dumbass, your sister," I whisper angrily.

"Now I'm really depressed."

George passes a note over to Ron, who quickly reads it. He throws it back at him asking, "Who're you going with, then?"

George throws a wad of paper at Vyvyan, who glares at him a little.

"Oi, Vyvyan?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" He asks her, making hand gestures that help him get his point across.

"The ball? Yeah, alright," She answers smiling, and looking back at her homework. George looks back over at his younger brother, and winks, infuriating him.

"Oi, Hermione," Ron whispers, "You're a girl."

"Fantastic observations, Ronald. You get a gold star," Lilith whispers to him sarcastically.

"Come wit hone of us?" He asks, before being smacked in the head with one of Snape's books. He smacks Harry in the head before walking away. "Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad."

I stand up, tired and annoyed at Ron. I glare at him, before marching to Snape, and handing him my papers before collecting my books. Hermione follows in my lead, but not before saying a few harsh words to Ron that I missed.

I stormed through the portrait and into the Gryffindor common room, throwing my books on a near by table. I sit by the fire, watching the flames dance around. What Ron said about girls who go alone to the ball really got to me. No one has asked me to the stupid thing yet, and I'm probably just going to spend my night up in the dorms at this point. I felt my eyes water at the idea of not being able to go the Yule Ball with everybody else.

The portrait opens again, and Lilith and Vyvyan walk in together, just them. I smile at them, tears glistening, before looking back at the fire. They walk over to me, and sit on either side of me.

"Who did this to you? I'll kick their ass for you, if need be," Lilith immediately said, seeing my state of mind. I smiled a bit at the thought of this small, pixie like girl beating up someone.

"It's fine, Lilith. Please leave it alone," I whisper, Vyvyan hugs me, and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Why?"

"Everyone knows who my father is, and they probably hate me for it. My life is being ruined by rumors made up by the press, and because of all of this drama, and crap, I'm going to be spending the night alone in the Dorms, during the Yule Ball." I sniff.

I finally let everything out; not knowing it could feel this good to tell someone these things that have been bubbling up in me.

"Oh, and the guy I like, you know, is a completely stupid, blind, moron." I continue, feeling much better, saying this out loud. Holding this information back in made me feel horrible, and letting it all out feels like a new, fresh start. And it feels bloody brilliant!

I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile maniacally.

"I feel better now. Thanks!" I jump from the couch, and tackle my two sisters. We may not be blood related, but they're as good as it.

Harry walks in an hour after my breakdown, and he seems dejected. I look up from my spot on the floor, where my sisters and I were playing Exploding Snap. He walks up to his Dorm, only to return in a sweat shirt and his egg.

He plops on the couch, and lays there for a bit. The portrait door opens, and I hear, "It's all right, Ron."

"It's okay, Ron. It's all right. It doesn't matter," Ginny keep repeating to stunned Ron, who's being lead in by a group of Ginny's friends.

"What happened to you?" Harry asks.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out," Ginny replies, sitting him down.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"No, of course," Vyvyan replies.

"She said yes?" I ask, again, in disbelief.

"Don't be silly. There she was, walking by. You know how I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it. It just sort of slipped out." Ron whispers.

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening," Ginny amends. I roll my eyes.

"And what did you do then?" Harry asked.

"What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this, Harry. I don't know what got into me. I always liked looking at them from behind. She's never going to forgive me, ever." Ron continues, as my two sisters gain up on Harry. I roll my eyes and walk up stairs, getting ready for a good, long night of rest.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Before I start this chapter I would like to apologize for the wait of this chapter. I had writer's block, because I wanted to take a different approach to the Yule Ball from everyone else. I also had a friend of mine draw and post pictures of the OCs in their ball gowns. We had to design them on our own, and then pick out color schemes. I will pos t the links to them on my profile page if you want to check them out. Thank you very much Emily for drawing them for me on such short notice, I know it was probably very hard for you. I love you, and pictures are fabulous darling! Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 9

It was only hours before the Yule Ball, and I had decided to go alone, after much persuasion from my loving sisters and Hermione. I had curled my had and pulled it over my shoulder, my make-up was light and my dress was a beautiful blue gown that brought out my gray eyes. I was currently working on pinning up Hermione's frizzy hair, and helping my sisters with their finishing touches. When we were finally done with everything, we only had minutes to race downstairs to the Great Hall. Lilith and Vyvyan met up with the Weasley twins, looking absolutely stunning and taking the breath away from their dates.

I watched as Hermione descended the stairs, catching the eyes of almost everyone, most not knowing who it was until they got a closer look. She was stunning in her pink dress and not a hair out of place. I smiled at Harry and Ron's reaction to seeing her. They were both standing next to their dates, the Patil twins. I watched as Viktor came up to meet Hermione at the bottom of the staircase, and bowed slightly before he took her arm and led her past Harry. I took a deep breath and also making my way down the staircase, going lowly so I fall on my face in the heels I chose to wear tonight. The shock on everyone's face scared me and I looked away from everyone, blushing slightly.

When I past Harry I looked up and smiled slightly before rushing into the Great Hall to hide. Everyone lined up as the doors closed to greet the champions. When the doors opened again to reveal them, we all clapped. All of the champions, except Harry, smile and nodded to a few people. Harry had a look of distraught plastered on his face, as he led one of the Patil twins to the dance floor to begin the Yule Ball.

"Is that Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?" Ron's date asked him, disbelief ringing in her voice. I giggled at her shock, before I glared at Ron's reply to her.

"Of course that's Hermione, you're just jealous!" I retort.

Professor Flitwick tapped his baton on his stand to get the orchestra's attention, and signaled for them to begin to play. They started playing a beautiful song, and the champions began the waltz. Soon professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore joined the champions on the dance floor as everyone else clapped.

Before I knew it, most everyone was on the dance floor, gracefully moving to the melody. I watched Fred and Lilith spin past me, Lilith grinning like a lunatic. My eyes scanned the room, and found Vyvyan and George in the far corner, laughing as the attempted to dance.

Quickly hours flew by and I found myself sitting next to a blond Ravenclaw in my year. She kept talking about strange creatures I've never heard of before, and it kind of fascinated me. "I'm sorry to interrupt your explanation, but I never caught your name," I yelled over the music.

"Oh, no need to apologize, I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood," she replied, just as loud.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Victorie Evans, well you probably know it's really Black now, so…" I trailed on, looking down at my skirts. We continued our conversation quickly, though, forgetting what I said about my real origins. Soon, the Great Hall was clearing out, and I decided it was time to leave. I exchanged goodbyes, and a promise to up with Luna again soon and slowly made my way toward the door. I realized it probably wasn't a good idea because as soon as I walked out of the Great Hall, I ran into Ron and Hermione arguing…again.

"You know the solution then, don't you?" Hermione yelled at him.

"Go on," he said, enraging her even more.

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does! And not as a last resort!" She screamed, tearing up. "Well, that's—I mean, that's just completely off the point," Ron said, stumbling over his words. He looked over her shoulder and yelled Harry's name, making Hermione spin around to look at him.

"Where have you been? Never mind! Off to bed, both of you," she rushes. Ron makes a snarky comment about her, loud enough fro her to hear, but not me.

"Ron, you spoil everything!" Hermione screams, tears running down her face. The boys race up the stairs, and Hermione falls on the stairs, crying.

I rushed to the girl and pulled her into a hug ,letting her sit there for a moment before I pulled both of us up and I help her up the stairs, telling her all of the things we could do the Ron. We quickly tore the gowns off and changed into our pajamas, sitting around and talking fro a few hours, before the others made their way back to the dorm. Soon the lights were out, and everyone was asleep, except for me. I laid there , listening to the sounds in the dorm, I felt like drawing, something that hasn't happened in forever. I quickly dived out of bed, searching for my dusty collection of pencils, charmed to always stay sharpened, and started drawing. When I was done, the picture looked green, just masses of green, with a face in the middle of it. A face of a mermaid.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I must apologize for the delay of this chapter. I have been on vacation and just got back in yesterday. On the plus side, I saw the USA swim team at the airport in Knoxville yesterday, which was very exciting. Thank you for being patient with me, now on with the story.

Chapter 4

"Harry, you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago." Hermione scolded the poor boy, while we walked across the bridge to the castle.

"The task is two days from now," she reminded him.

"Really? I had no idea."

Harry looks out at the view and then back to Hermione.

"I suppose Viktor's already figured it out."

"Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament." She sighs.

"Actually, we don't really talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being." She laughs realizing how she made it sound like.

"I mean he's not particularly loquacious. Mostly, he watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually."

I giggle at the thought of someone actually wanting to watch Hermione study.

"You are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?" Hermione asks, changing the subject to the task at hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means these tasks are designed to test you…in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel. And… I'm scared for you."

Harry looks away, trying to ignore Hermione.

"You got by the dragons mostly on nerve. I'm not sure its going to be enough his time."

Suddenly someone call Harry's name and we turn to see Cedric standing there. Harry turns to look at us before he walked off, leaving Hermione and I to stand there. Hermione looks over to the boys and then storms off in the direction off the castle. I contemplate following her, before I catch part of Harry's conversation with Cedric.

"You know the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath."

I snort, and cover my mouth to stop the giggles that just want to pour out.

"Just take your egg, and mull things over in the hot water." Cedric suggests while he walks away. Harry gives him a look and turns away, and I rush to his side, laughing like a hyena.

As soon as the giggles subside I look at Harry. "Are you going to take a bath?"

The next day I found myself in the library searching every book in sight with Harry and Hermione. "Harry tell me again," I demand.

The poor boy lifts his head up and tiredly repeats the riddle.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound._"

"The Black Lake, that's obvious,' Hermione informs us… again, shaking Ron up from his nap.

"_An hour long you'll have to look._"

"Again obvious. Though, admittedly, potentially problematic."

"Hermione, I think we know it's problematic, unless Harry can grow gills by tomorrow.

"Hate to break up the skull session. Professor McGonagall wants you in her office." Professor Moody drawled, making me jump from where I was. Harry makes to get up before Moody tells him just Ron and Hermione are needed.

Hermione protests, but is cut off by Moody. They rush off to McGonagall's office, Leaving Harry and I with Moody.

"Longbottom!" Moody Shouted. "Why don't you help Potter put his book back."

Moody then limps off as Neville shuffles over and picks up a book.

"You know, if you're interested in plants you'd be better off with _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology_. Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistant trees?"

"Neville, no offense, but I really don't care about plants."

I smack Harry upside the head, glaring at him for such a rude comment.

"Is there a plant that will allow Harry to breath under water for an hour?" I ask Neville, almost pleading.

"You could always use gillyweed."

The next day, I spot Fred and George taking bets on the champions, and I roll my eyes as Lilith sighs when Fred winks at her.

"Lilith, I think you've got it bad."

"What?"

"Love," I whisper dramatically, before I climb into a boat with her and Vyvyan. We make it to the docks, and I catch Harry's eyes, giving him a thumb's up, just as Dumbledore explains the second task. The cannon fires and three champions dive in immediately. I watch as Harry seems to choke on something before Moody pushes him into the Black Lake.

I couldn't see him, sending me into full on panic mode. I search the water, not finding a trace of him. "Where is he?" I ask frantically turning to look at both of my sisters, and then back at the body of water. I looked back over jus tin time t o see Harry jump out of the water and dive back in, starting the second task.

I waited anxiously for Harry to resurface. The minutes passed by like molasses, wearing down on my nerves. Suddenly Fleur popped up empty handed, and shivering. Dumbledore announces that she had to forfeit the task, Weighing on my nerves even more.

A few more gruesome minutes passed before Cedric Diggory returned to the surface with Cho Chang in his arms. At that moment I realized that the treasures were people the champions cared about, and I felt a pang of jealousy and fright for the "treasures".

I nearly had a heart attack when Hermione appeared with Viktor Krum, his head like a great white shark. Harry still had not surfaced, and I rushed down to the first level of the docks, to see if I could find him faster. I watched as Ron and a girl came up to the surface, coughing up water. Fleur raced to the stairs, holding her hand out to the girl and clutching at her when she was close enough. Harry then shot up out of the water and right in front of my feet.

"Harry!" I kneel down next to him and check for any injuries. He had multiple suction marks scattered across his body and I saw his scratches from the first task on his shoulder. Someone rushed up and handed him a towel, as he spit up some water.

Fleur walked over, holding the girl. "You save her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister. Thank you!" Fleur grabs Harry and kisses both of his cheeks, and then rushes to Ron and does the same.

"Are you alright Harry?" I ask grabbing at his shoulders.

"I'll be fine."

Hermione rushed over and started to mother Harry. "I finished last, Hermione."

"Next to last. Fleur never got past the Grindylows." I inform him.

Dumbledore quickly gets everyone's attention, "The winner is Mr. Diggory, who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only but the others as well we've agreed to award him second place, for outstanding mortal fiber!"

I hugged him tightly, as a big grin formed on his face. We quickly climb into the boats, and arrive back on land, Lilith being carried by Fred, looking a shade of green and Vyvyan laughs at her seasickness. Harry is stopped by , who congratulates him. We leave to the castle, promising to see later.


End file.
